


You can steal as many of my sweaters as you want

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Mike surprises El with a visit.a cliché of Mike driving through the night and knocking on El's window





	You can steal as many of my sweaters as you want

**Author's Note:**

> Idk when this is set? I guess they're 16. But I know the timings won't work out for season 4 whenever that is but for now we'll ignore it and El is still living with the Byers at 16 for the sake of this story x

El sat on her bed, listening to the rain as she read her book. She loves the rain now. It always reminded her of the night she met Mike. From a night that had brought such fear, it had also brought her love and the start of a new story. 

But she couldn't stop thinking about Mike.

El leaned over to her nightstand and picked up the little framed picture of Mike in his Ghostbusters costume from 2 years ago. He was so cute back then, well...she still thought he was cute. She missed him so much. Her hand traced over the picture, smiling at Mike's scrunched up expression. He really hadn't wanted that picture taken.

She glanced over at the phone by her bed. It was late but she really missed Mike. She sat up, hugging the photo to her chest and reached for the phone. Her hand hovered over it until she finally retracted it. No, it was late. Mrs Wheeler probably wouldn't appreciate a call at this time. She'd call him tomorrow.

Reluctantly she laid back down, hugging the picture of Mike as if it were a teddy bear.

She was about to turn off her light to go to sleep when there was a tapping at her window. At first she thought it was just the rain, but it was a different rhythm.  
It was so faint she wasn't sure she'd heard it. But then it came again.

El jumped up, putting down Mike's photo and racing to the window. Her heart dropped to her stomach.

Stood there in the rain, in the Byers' yard was none other than Mike Wheeler. His hair was stuck to his forehead from the rain, curling around his ears. For some reason he was only in a t-shirt despite the rain. 

She opened the window, leaning out of it. "Mike? How? What?" 

El was able to actually look down at Mike for once, the level of the window meant that whilst it was still on the ground floor, Mike came up to her chest. 

"I stole Nancy's car." He laughed, shouting a little to be heard over the sound of the rain. He'd gotten his license literally yesterday; he'd called so excited to tell her the news. But he never mentioned coming to see her.

"Why?" She reached out her hands and he stepped towards her so she could rest them on the back of his neck as she leaned out. 

"I really needed to see you."

She laughed, kissing him. Her hands tangled in his wet hair and she brushed it out of his face. She herself could feel the rain pouring on her, her own hair starting to get wet.

"You're crazy." She finally pulled back, looking him in the face. Their breath was visible from the cold, wet air.

He shrugged, looking smug. "But you love me."

"Do I?" She leaned forward to kiss him again, smiling against his lips.

"El," he said softly.

"Yeah?" Her eyes opened expectantly.

"It's still raining…"

Oh. "Come on," she stepped back from the window, gesturing for him to climb through.

He jumped up, using all his body strength to get his torso halfway through the window. But being Mike, he got stuck. His legs swung out the window as he scrambled around to try and pull himself through. El was in pieces, but she had to remember to be quiet in case Joyce heard.

"Here," she grabbed Mike's arms and tried to pull him through the window.

His long legs finally got through, but knocked over the framed photo on El's bedside table she'd been clinging to a moment ago.

He fell to the ground but stood up, dusting himself off. 

"I can be romantic." He awkwardly pointed to himself and El rolled her eyes, but a huge smile covered her face.

He was a dork, but she really did love him.

"Does your mom know you're here?"

He shook his head. "No, but I'll be home before she wakes up."

She nodded, standing in front of him and interlocking their hands. She missed him so much, it hit her the most when he was actually here. Because it reminded her how much she missed the feeling of her hand in his, or his hair, his smile. Seeing it made her realise how much it hurt when she couldn't see it. 

She flung her arms around his torso, burying her head into his chest. He was still soaking wet but she didn't care. He squeezed her back tightly, kissing the top of her head.

El felt him shivering from the rain. She pulled back and rummaged in her wardrobe, finding a sweater. 

"You're cold." She held it out to him and he looked at it a moment before smiling. 

"Is this... mine?"

Her eyes grew wide and she looked away. "What? No...maybe?"

"I thought I lost this? You had it this whole time?"

He was laughing, but put the sweater over his head, reaching for her hand again.

"I'm gonna have to buy more sweaters if you keep stealing them." He playfully poked her in the side and she folded over. He knew she was ticklish.

"They're comfy." Her hands curled into the soft fabric by his sides.

His forehead fell against hers, his hand brushing her cheek as she leaned into his touch.

"You can steal as many of my sweaters as you want."

It was so simple, but in that moment El knew it was another way of Mike telling her he loves her. He had finally got the courage to say those words, but sometimes he said it in the small things he did. Like driving in the night just to see her, or letting her steal his sweaters. He always put her needs above his, and she hoped she'd proven to him she'd do the same.

"Is that a promise?" She looked up at him, feeling warm and comforted from just the few minutes he'd been here. She dreaded the moment he'd have to leave. But for now, she'd savour anything she got.

"I promise."


End file.
